A lua e o Dragão
by krol-yoru
Summary: CDZ  Shiryu e seus amigos em tempos de paz, o que se pode fazer é viver como todos os outros mortais mas a vida tem suas surpresas...
1. Chapter 1

A lua e o Dragão

1 Prólogo

Lua – Selene

Deusa grega da lua, Selene era filha de dois titãs: Hipérion, deus da luz primordial, e de Téa. Divindade protetora dos feiticeiros e magos, Selene dirigia pelos céus um carro puxado por dois cavalos e exercia poderosa influencia sobre os que faziam encantamento de amor.

A própria deusa apaixonou-se por um belo e jovem pastor chamado Endimião, enquanto ele dormia sobre o monte Latmos. Selene fez com que ele dormisse por toda eternidade para poder apreciar a beleza do rapaz para sempre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ela não precisava de magia pra fazer um homem se apaixonar... Possuía pele alva como a luz da lua cheia, olhos negros como a noite, cabelos ondulados e compridos e escuros, belo sorriso que encantaria o coração mais duro... Até os Deuses reconheciam sua grande beleza, mas não era só reconhecimento que buscava, queria mais... Queria amor e não de qualquer um e sim de um incrível cavaleiro de Atena, que ouvira falar entre os Deuses, a fama dos cavaleiros era conhecida, mas ficou encantada quando pode vê-lo de seu espelho mágico. Soube de todas as batalhas que ele e seus amigos travaram pra defender Atena e Terra, soube também que era leal, justo e muito belo de nome Shiryu.

Selene se preparava pra fazer o que seu coração pedia... Iria conhecer seu cavaleiro, e para isso pediria ajuda de Atena resolveu numa noite descer a terra e falar cm ela...

Iria descer como uma mortal abandonaria seus poderes, não queria parecer superior, só queria ter a oportunidade de conhecer como era o cavaleiro, como seria amar e ser amada já q não teve essa oportunidade. O medo ainda estava em seu coração não sabia como seria recebida assim de repente...

Selene antes de descer mandou uma mensagem para a Deusa da justiça para q pudesse chegar sem maiores problemas percorreu o céu com seu carro puxado ate o santuário onde Atena se encontrava , ao descer na última casa do santuário fez o carro e seus cavalos sumirem e fez uma reverencia diante de Saori que já a esperava:

- Seja bem vinda!...Aqui você não precisa dessas formalidades... sinta se em casa é muito bom receber uma amiga !

- Atena!

-Por favor me chame de Saori...

-Esta bem... Saori! Muito obrigada por me receber...mas vou logo ao q me traz aqui...preciso de sua ajuda . Acho q como uma mulher você ira me entender...seus cavaleiros são conhecidos por todos lá em cima...e eu não consigo tirar um deles de minha mente...

Saori olha espantada e sorri diante de tal confissão

- Sei muito bem como você se sente! ..isso aconteceu comigo também!

Lembrando-se do momento em que Seya se tornou seu grande amor ...será q algum dia ele não foi? Não se lembrava do tempo anterior a isso.

-Selene...Fico muito feliz q seu coração está a ponto de conhecer o amor...farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para ajuda-la

A deusa da lua deu um largo sorriso pensando: acho q agora seria feliz de verdade!


	2. Chapter 2

Dragão Shiryu

Rolava de um lado pro outro sem conseguir dormir...

-como hoje ta quente! hunf!

Suspira Shiryu – deitado em sua cama - apesar de toda paciência q possui, sentir calor o tirava do serio. Como já fizera de tudo pra pegar no sono, tirou a parte de cima do pijama ficou só com o short... Mas não adiantou muito. Levantou-se e foi para a varanda e sentou-se na cadeira confortável, meio reclinada onde passava uma brisa leve... Fechou os olhos e parecia que sentia um carinho na face, abriu os olhos e constatou q era só imaginação ou alucinação de tanto calor q sentira antes... Enfim relaxou e dormiu sem se importar com mais nada... Parece ate que sabia que alguém o protegia como uma jóia preciosa.

O cavaleiro acordou com os primeiros raios de sol, vestiu uma roupa de treino e desceu para a academia de luta Paternon na qual era sócio proprietário, juntamente com os outros rapazes. Ele estava a dois dias de férias, mas não sabia mais o que fazer dos outros 28 dias que restavam. Com a Terra em paz só restava mesmo treinar e manter a forma.

Os outros acordariam e iriam pra administração ou dar aula na Paternon, então não esperou ninguém para começar o treino. Mesmo não tendo aula para dar preferia ficar sempre em dia com suas técnicas. Hyoga foi o primeiro a aparecer:

-Bom dia! Acordou bem cedo em!...vamos tomar um café lá na sala dos professores?

-Vamos sim... estava mesmo com fome . Você tem aula q horas?

-10h para iniciantes com idade entre 5 e 7 anos

-Posso assisti-la?

-Claro! Os alunos vão adorar ver outro cavaleiro de Atena na sala!

Chegando à sala dos professores a mesa estava servida e Shun estava de saída e Seya continuava comendo:

-Bom dia amigos desculpa não poder ficar com vocês mais tempo ,tenho q resolver alguns assuntos na administração ... veja se conseguem fazer Seya parar de comer ...ele foi o primeiro a chegar e será o ultimo a sair! – fala shun sorrindo e apontando para o amigo na mesa

-Tudo bem! Bom dia Shun, - respondem os dois riem de seya.

-Parece que ta muito gostoso, não é Seya?

-Não vou negar...ta muito bom! Saori pediu para que a cozinheira fizesse tudo que eu gosto! Responde seya com os olhos brilhantes como uma criança diante das comidas favoritas.

-Desse jeito não vai conseguir dar aula hoje...-indaga Hyoga

-Hoje só tenho aula a tarde! ...quase ia esquecendo... Saori ligou hoje cedo e pediu para avisá-los q receberemos visita , uma amiga dela passara uma temporada conosco na mansão .

-você conhece? Pergunta Shyriu

-Não. Ela só me disse que o nome da moça é Selene e q hoje ainda chegariam

-Que bom! Amiga da Saori é nossa amiga! Fala Hyoga dando um largo sorriso

Shiryu fecha a cara e fala sério:

- Mais respeito! Nem conhece a moça já está ai cheio de graça!

-Calma! não disse nada de mais! Responde surpreso e retruca – você fica ai se fazendo de santo, mas não duvido que esteja curioso pra saber como ela deve ser...

-Não sou como você... -Shiryu continua serio e fala – deixa isso de lado e vá logo pra academia ajudar ikki e Shun já que não tem aula cedo– se levanta e vai para o vestiário se trocar e ajudar os outros .

Não entendeu a sua própria reação diante de uma frase boba dita pelo amigo, mas resolveu esquecer e dar continuidade aos afazeres.

Hyoga não entendeu o motivo da fúria do Dragão nesse momento, mas seria melhor não discutir. Sabia que shiryu era diferente dele nesse aspecto, sempre muito serio com as garotas, preferia não demonstrar publicamente aquilo que sentia. Sempre demonstrava respeito pelo sexo oposto e isso atraia bastante às garotas. Isso era tão verdade q as mulheres da academia preferiam que ele desse aula, sempre perguntavam por ele quando não aparecia.


	3. Chapter 3

Selene... mas pode me chamar de Sel

Saori estava pensando nos detalhes... O que Selene vestiria, onde ficaria para estar sempre perto de Shiryu, o que diria aos cavaleiros para que não desconfiassem. Em sua mente estava tudo pronto...

-Hoje vamos dormir no santuário, amanha cedo iremos para a mansão onde os rapazes estão morando...você irá morar lá com a gente...já resolvi todos os assuntos do santuário ,agora falta resolver o seu... já escolhi algumas roupas pra você. Depois sairemos para comprar mais...espero que goste...são diferentes das suas como você veio como mortal também se vestira como uma .

A nova deusa se encantava com tudo... Parecia uma criança diante de tantas novidades, gostou muito das roupas q recebera...um jeans desbotada e uma regata preta justa ao corpo e uma sandália de salto preta pra dar o toque final, agora a noite iriam dormir e amanha seria o grande dia...será q conseguiria dormir de tanta emoção?

Estava louca para ver os olhos dele, sua expressão serena, mas só isso sabia dele, nunca sentira seu cheiro, seu calor, mas sempre imaginou abraçando-o e sentindo tudo isso. Adormeceu e sonhou com tudo o que mais desejava...estar ao lado dele...

Saori levantou-se cedo e foi até o quarto da moça e se deparou cm ela de pé e vestida com a roupa que dera... Estava muito bonita como sempre, o difícil seria deixa-la feia . Mesmo sem maquiagem, vestindo roupas do dia a dia, ainda mantinha um imponente porte e ao mesmo tempo possuía gestos tão delicados. Com certeza era uma dama e encantaria qualquer mortal.

- Nossa já acordada! Você ficou belíssima com as roupas q te dei...ninguém desconfiará da sua origem! Mas me responda uma coisa...dirá quando para a ele quem é realmente?

Selene mostrava um lindo sorriso q se desmanchou com a pergunta...

- Não sei... Quero primeiro faze-lo gostar de mim, Selene, mulher , normal, se isso acontecer... depois contarei toda a verdade. Espero q ele entenda meus motivos.

- Outra duvida: dirá que fazia o que? Morava aonde antes de vir pra cá?...você precisa de uma historia!

-já imaginei tudo! Como nos encontramos no santuário direi q sou da Grécia e moro perto de lá, antes estava na Europa fazendo um curso de Historia grega e resolvi passear na minha terra natal e encontrei você... e fizemos amizade

-Ótimo! Tenho mais uma idéia . você poderia dizer também que esta procurando um emprego nessa temporada de ferias, tenho certeza que Shiryu e os outros não vão negar isso a uma amiga minha !

-esta tudo combinado então ...melhor irmos então! Que Zeus nos ajude!

As duas se abraçaram , muito felizes. Saori sabia reconhecer um coração bom e via um bem diante de seus olhos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Seya saiu da academia depois de mais uma tarde de trabalho na Paternon ,entrou pelos fundos da mansão ,e se dirigia para a suíte iria tomar um bom banho e logo estaria novo, pronto pra recebe-la. Apesar do cansaço estava radiante, pois seu amor estava de volta ...só havia 2 dias que ela estava fora, mas para seu coração parecia uma eternidade.

Esses dias, resolveu todas as pendências da fundação para Saori sem que ela soubesse ,queria fazer uma surpresa para ela que chegaria cansada da viagem e mesmo assim teria que resolver tudo no escritório. Essa surpresa serviria como um presente para ele também, assim teria mais tempo com sua Deusa, mataria toda a saudade que guardava em seu coração. Outro motivo de sua felicidade era a academia que estava muito bem graças a colaboração de seus amigos, todos se empenhavam muito para que desse certo, formavam uma grande família e se respeitavam muito.

No final da tarde a Academia Paternon seria fechada para que os cinco pudessem participar do jantar que Saori mandou preparar para a chegada de Selene. Quando elas chegaram à mansão todos estavam à espera delas na sala da entrada, conversavam animadamente contado tudo que ocorrera no dia, então os criados entraram com as malas e as duas entraram logo depois.

Seya foi o primeiro a ir ao encontro delas:

Abraçando saori e beijando

-Meu amor ! como foi a viagem?

- Tranqüila tudo ocorrera como previsto, Seya, essa é Selene que Havia dito pAra você .

-Seja bem vinda! Fico muito feliz que tenha vindo passar um tempo com a gente!

Selene meio sem graça da um sorriso simpático e o comprimenta

-obrigada Seya! Espero não incomodar...

Logo depois Atena apresenta os outros:

-Aquele rapaz ali de cabelos verdes é o Shun

Shun da um largo sorriso um estende a mão pra cumprimentar

- ola! Seja bem vinda senhorita, espero que sejamos bons amigos

- oi Shun! Claro que seremos!

-Aquele loirinho ali é o Hyoga , o marrento de olhos azuis é o Ikki .

Ikki se levanta sem graça pelo comentário e diz:

- Agora a moça ta me achando um mala Saori!

Todos riram da brincadeira e Selene respondeu:

- Não se preocupe ela ta dizendo isso só deixa-lo sem graça... ela só estava brincando, ela fala muito bem de todos vocês. Parece que já os conheço a muito tempo de tanto que ela fala!

Saori deixou o dragão por ultimo de propósito, Selene já o olhava e esperava ansiosamente por esse momento:

-E esse é Shiryu.

O cavaleiro se aproximou para cumprimentar e encarou os olhos da moça que sorria encantada, ele tentou disfarçar os pensamentos que estavam estampados em seu rosto, mas foi quase impossível... Não se lembrava na vida de ter visto uma criatura tão bela !

- ola senhorita! Faço das palavras dos meus amigos as minhas também , espero que goste dessa temporada conosco! Bem vinda!

Com o rosto corado, ela só conseguia sorrir para ele, na própria imaginação ensaiou varias vezes o que falar nessa hora, mas esquecera de tudo e só tinha uma coisa em mente, ele é mais do que pensei é como sonhara...

-ola! Pode me chamar de Sel.

Todos conversavam animadamente, Saori estava abraçada a Seya, os outros conversavam entre eles. Sel dava umas olhadas para saber se ele olhava tambem, ele continuava serio dando atenção pros amigos e para ela mas não demonstrava interesse nenhum.

Então um empregado veio anunciar que o jantar estava servido .


	4. Chapter 4

3Amor, doce amor

Depois do jantar todos foram para a sala de estar, continuaram conversando, os rapazes perguntavam varias coisas para Selene, de sua vida, como ela conheceu saori ...e ela falou a historia que havia combinado com ...tudo corria bem, mas ainda faltava a aproximação de Shyriu e Sel. Atena tem uma idéia:

Saori -Seya vamos subir pro nosso quarto,mas antes temos que fazer Shiryu ficar só com Sel

Seya -Você também percebeu os olhares dos dois? Shiryu pode tentar disfarçar, mas eu conheço ele muito bem...ta querendo, mas não vê oportunidade de se aproximar...tem muita gente aqui ele nunca vai fazer alguma coisa na frente de todos.

Saori -O que precisamos fazer? Hum...já sei! Eu vou chamar Selene pra tomar um ar no jardim, depois você inventa algo e o chama pro jardim também. Depois saímos juntos quando você chegar com shiryu.

Seya - combinado!

A deusa se aproxima da amiga e saem para o jardim .

Sel -Amiga ...acho que jah conheço esse sorriso ...o que você pretende fazer agora em?

Saori -Sel, você é muito desconfiada , acha mesmo que faria algo se você não concordasse? Sei que esta doidinha pra ter um momento com seu queridinho...

Sel - Assim você me deixa sem graça...não preci...

Ela foi interrompida por Seya que sem cerimônia vinha com seu amigo e falou alto:

- meu amor! Estava te procurando preciso falar algo com você. Pode vir aqui um instante?!

- claro meu anjo!...amiga volto já!

Os dois saem do jardim em direção a casa deixando-os parados sem reação pra quebrar o gelo, Shiryu fala se aproximando da moça:

Shiryu- A lua está belíssima hoje, parece até que ela nos ilumina de propósito!

Sel fitava o chão, pensava: como ficar perto dele era difícil, parecia tão seguro de suas palavras. Mas eu não posso continuar parada preciso fazer alguma coisa...se não ele vai embora...olhou para ele e disse:

Sel- acredito que seja de propósito, tanto ela como a gente deseja ver as belezas da Terra.

Ele sorriu e se sentiu magnetizado pelo olhar dela, teve vontade de tocar seu rosto, mas não o fez... o que ela pensaria dele, mal se conheciam e tomaria tal liberdade.

A brisa noturna passava pelos cabelos dele e trazia o cheiro do perfume masculino para Sel que fechou os olhos graciosamente e tentou inspirar mais dessa fragrância que só podia vir dos céus...ele tomou coragem e tocou a mão dela .

A Deusa da lua abriu os olhos e mirou o olhar do rapaz que se perdia nos seus, ela não acreditava nos próprios olhos...estava a poucos centímetros dele ,dava pra sentir o calor que tanto imaginara ...queria abraça-lo e beija-lo ,sentir um pouco mais do perfume que a embriagara uns minutos atrás .

Shiryu sentiu que sua espera havia acabado, ela e o amor vieram pra ficar...ele se inclinou e colou seus lábios aos dela que o enlaçou pelo pescoço - se for sonho não quero acordar nunca mais - disse sussurrando sem se afastar dela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na mansão os outros três sentiram falta dos dois casais e comemoraram:

-Finalmente o dragão perdeu a pose e pegou alguem...quero só ver o que ele vai dizer amanha na academia! Dizia Hyoga lembrando da bronca que recebera no mesmo dia mais cedo.

-Mas ela é fascinante, somente um louco não estaria caído por ela! É uma bela mulher e pelo papo é inteligente também ...dizia Ikki

-Concordo com vocês, mas Hyoga não pergunte nada amanha ...será bem capaz de ele responder com a cólera do dragão no meio da academia ! hahahahaha! Se divertia shun imaginando a cena.

- Vou me arriscar assim mesmo, mas quando tiver uma oportunidade na qual ele não possa fazer isso - planejava Hyoga – vou dormir que amanha cedo darei aula pra molecada.

-Eu também vou subir amanha tenho que conferir as contas da academia, resolver várias coisas no banco...será um dia bem grande pra mim. Dizia Ikki se espreguiçando .

- vou com vocês ficar na recepção da academia não é fácil também! vamos deixar os pombinhos ai... Dizia Shun olhando pela janela.

Subiram todos para seus respectivos quartos e as luzes se apagaram na sala. O casal so entrou depois que viu as luzes apagadas, pois não queriam ouvir comentários, não agora. Estava tudo perfeito... Shiryu como o cavalheiro que é se despediu dela na porta do quarto reservado para a moça.

Sel não andava mais, flutuava de tão feliz, entrou no quarto e tomou um banho antes de dormir e se vestiu com uma camisola que estaca em cima da cama, outro presente de Saori. Não sabia como agradecer a Saori os presentes que ganhara, seria eternamente grata por ter lhe dado o presente mais valioso de todos: shiryu.

O Dragão se deitara e o sono veio logo. Não teve amor de pai nem de mãe, só conheceu a verdadeira amizade e o amor de irmão por seus amigos. O destino mostrava para ele que existia um amor tão grande como os outros e que agora seria feliz completamente.


	5. Chapter 5

Rivais

Mais um dia corrido esperava pelos rapazes, Shiryu logo voltaria a atividade na academia, não conseguia ficar parado, sua vida agora era isso, quando não estava com Sel , estava na academia ajudado, mas estava louco para voltar a dar aula.

Hoje iria treinar com Sel, nada muito pesado, só uma atividade física, para não perder a forma e ter mais um momento ao lado dela ... mostraria o que sabe, ensinaria um pouco a ela . Não contara a garota que sua aluna o procurou...não queria preocupa-la com tolices ...mas algo nessa historia o incomodava ,não sabia o que era... não eram inimigos próximos, não era nada com seus amigos...não conseguia encontrar um motivo para a preocupação...

Shiryu - Sel, está pronta?

Sel - to terminando, Shiryu...desço em dois minutos!

Shiryu - você disse isso trinta minutos a trás...estou na sala esperando. ta!?

O dragão pensava impacienta - Porque mulher demora tanto para se arrumar! Só vamos à academia, é um lugar de trabalho, não de passeio... Ele tinha se vestido com a roupa de treino que costumava dar aula , o traje chinês branco, como de costume.

Todos haviam saído para resolverem suas vidas, os rapazes estavam na academia e Saori estava no escritório da fundação, só restava o casal em casa.

Quando se volta pra escada, vê Sel descendo e pensa...realmente valeu a pena esperar...

Ela estava vestida com um corsário azul e um top da mesma cor, cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo alto. O cavaleiro já observara que o corpo da amada era muito bonito mas ela nunca usou nada que revelasse isso...estava embriagado com a visão, mas algo o desperta ...uma pontada de ciúme.

Shiryu - Sel a academia tem mais homens que garotas...não seria melhor colocar algo por cima, um agasalho ou algo do tipo ?!

Ela sorri sem graça pelos olhares de seu amado e responde traquilamente:

Sel - Não se preocupe...estou bem assim, tenho certeza que os alunos não se atreveriam a desrespeitar a namorada do cavaleiro mais forte de Atena !

Shiryu - então vamos...diz Shiryu todo orgulhoso do elogio que acabara de receber e da um beijo na testa da garota.

Os dois saíram em direção à academia.

Na recepção da Paternon

-Bom dia, Paternon academia de luta, em que posso ajudá-lo?

Shun atendera o telefone, que não parava de tocar. A fama da academia corria por toda a cidade. Mais e mais alunos tanto crianças quanto adultos chegavam todos os dias e se matriculavam e só os quatro cavaleiros, não estava mais dando conta da procura .

Ikki resolveu chamar mais amigos para serem professores da academia...entre eles estavam: June, Marin, Jabú e Mu .

Hoje seria o dia em que os 4 iniciariam o trabalho, June ficaria na recepção para ajudar Shun que não se agüentava de tanta felicidade. Tanto tempo sem vê-la ,seria muito bom te-la como colega de trabalho .

- obrigada pelo convite Ikki, fico muito feliz em poder trabalhar com vocês! falava june que já estava ajudando Shun , ela estava com tanta saudade de seu único amor...tantas batalhas e nunca mais se viram. Será que a vida esta lhe dando outra chance de ser feliz ao lado dele? Essa chance não seria em vão.

-Sei que está muito feliz, mas não é por trabalhar aqui! falou Ikki ironicamente, em seguida olhando para Shun todo ocupado que não prestava atenção nos dois .

June meio sem graça pisca para Ikki e diz:

-Não se preocupe cuidarei muito bem dele.

Ikki -Tenho certeza disso e sai para falar com os novos professores.

Ikki - Ola Mu! Que bom vê-lo.

-É sempre um prazer ajudar os cavaleiros de Atena... Responde o cavaleiro de áries, sereno, olhar alegre, -espero fazer um ótimo trabalho.

Ikki - Marin, o Seya vai adorar vê-la ele esta na sala cinco...ele me pediu para avisar quando você chegasse.

-Marin - Estou indo lá. Depois irei dar minha aula.

Ikki - como quiser Marin, aqui é sua casa, você pode tudo!

Agora está tudo resolvido, amigos são anjos em nossas vidas, ainda bem que todos puderam vir- Pensava Ikki que estava muito preocupado, porque não gostaria de contratar estranhos, para trabalharem na academia, essa seria sua ultima saída, com seus amigos ali seria tudo mais fácil.

Sel e Shiryu chegaram à academia, o rapaz mostrava todas as instalações para a garota e apresentava todos os conhecidos que encontrava pelo caminho, foi muito bem recebida, só sentia um pouco de hostilidade das garotas, essas certamente eram amigas de Anike e não estavam felizes com a noticia que o professor estava com outra garota. Depois das apresentações, eles iriam para uma sala meditar e em seguida o cavaleiro ensinaria para ela algumas técnicas assim o tempo na academia seria ocupado e divertido.

Hyoga apareceu e ficou conversando com o casal:

Hyoga - Sel, gostou da nossa academia? O que achou?

Sel - É perfeita, a cara de vocês, onde olho encontro detalhes que lembre as origens de vocês e lembra também Atena. Existe um cosmo poderoso aqui dentro.

Hyoga - Eu sempre digo que a academia é o maior símbolo da amizade entre, nós os cavaleiros de Atena. Aqui representa a união dos nossos cosmos e nossas vidas.

Sel - Que belas palavras Hyoga...entre os vários sentimentos que aprendi com Shiryu a amizade foi o mais belo entre vocês ...

Enquanto o cisne conversava com Selene, Shiryu se afasta e foi procurar uma sala para o treino que faria com a mais nova pupila.

Ao entrar numa sala, encontra Anike que parecia esperar por ele:

Anike - Ola mestre, esperava por você...ela sabia que cavaleiro se encontrava na academia, graças as suas amigas que o viram e contaram rápido para ela onde ele estava.

Shiryu - Anike, soube que me procurou ontem na academia.mas eu estava ocupado..agora se quiser falar, eu estou desocupado...

Anike - eu não tenho muito que falar, mas eu tenho uma coisa para te dar...A aluna num impulso o beija deixando-o sem ação , antes mesmo que pudesse se afastar, Sel e Hyoga entram na sala ...


	6. Chapter 7

Tristeza

Mais um sentimento acabo de conhecer, mas esse não é bom, quero sumir, dói tanto...a cena não sai da minha cabeça...não sei o que fazer..

Fala Sel inconsolável... quem é ela? Porque ele não me falou ?...Tantas perguntas aparecem em minha mente, estou muito confusa.

Mu- calma me diz quem é você primeiro, depois do que estava fugindo?

Falava Mu serenamente...

Uns minutos antes dessa conversa, ele arrumava a sala onde daria aula de yoga , vê Sel entrar chorando na sala.

ela não conseguia pensar direito, sua visão foi escurecendo e desmaiou Mu se assustou com a garota naquele estado, precisava socorrê-la mas não sabia onde era a enfermaria da academia, logo pensou em levá-la a mansão. O cavaleiro usa a telecinese e somem juntos e reaparece no jardim da mansão. Não sabia quem a moça era, mas o cosmo pacifico de Sel o encorajou a ajuda-la.

Então a moça acorda e se vê em outro lugar, mas a dor que sente dentro de si é a mesma, deixou as lágrimas caírem livremente, não se importava com o estranho que a encarava, sentia que com ele ali nada aconteceria, sentia um cosmo poderoso e sereno emanar desse rapaz de olhos claros, cabelos lilases e roupas simples. Incrivelmente ele apareceu na hora certa para ajudá-la... Ela queria sumir, não se sentia bem, tanto que desmaiou.

Gentilmente esse rapaz a ajudou e de alguma forma a trouxe para esse jardim conhecido, sim, era a mansão. Seria ele um Deus também? Tão belo e com um cosmo tão poderoso. Isso não era importante agora.

Depois de um tempo em silêncio, ela resolve falar:

Sel-Meu nome é Selene, estou morando na mansão, sou amiga de Saori e...namorada de Shiryu, pelo menos eu era...agora não sei mais...e voltou a chorar...

Mu - Hum! Entendo..e era dele que fugia? O que aconteceu para que agora você não soubesse mais se estão juntos?

Sel - ele...ele beijou outra garota...eu vi, ninguém me contou, eu vi! Se sentia tão idiota, como não desconfiou de nada...

Mu- Há algo de errado ai! Conheço Shiryu desde a época em que ele treinava em Rosan, ele jamais trairia a confiança de alguém.

Sel-Não sei ...também achava isso...ai! to tão mal! Me ajuda!.. ela abraçou o cavaleiro como se ele fosse sua salvação.

Ele ficou surpreso com o abraço mas não recuou, abraçou a garota e ascendeu seu cosmo, fazendo-a dormir. Levaria Selene para dentro da mansão e falaria com Saori, depois voltaria para a academia.

NA ACADEMIA

Shiryu - Hyoga! Sai da minha frente...eu preciso falar com Sel...não é nada disso que vocês pensão, eu...eu...não queria...

Hyoga - não adianta falar agora, nos vimos vocês dois... espera um tempo até ela esfriar a cabeça e se acalme também. Provavelmente ela está com a Saori...eu sei que você não teve culpa porque eu conheço Anike e Sel não sabe do que ela é capaz.

Disse Hyoga segurando o Dragão que já estava aumentando o cosmo em sua direção.

Os dois se voltaram para Anike que estava assustada com o olhar de ódio que Shiryu lançava...

Anike -Não adianta olhar assim para mim, eu não sabia que ela estava ai! Eu só fiz o que meu coração pedia desde o dia que entrei na sua aula...te amo e você sabe disso, mas você só foge de mim, parece que é um crime um professor e uma aluna se amarem...

Shiryu - Não é crime. Mas eu não te amo, você também sabe disso desde a primeira vez que você abriu seu coração para mim, nunca a enganei. Nossa relação é de pura amizade.

Falava Shiryu com toda a calma que possuía, apesar de estar querendo esganar a garota... ela não sabe o que faz...tentava se acalmar com esse pensamento.

De repente entra Seya na sala:

Seya - Shyriu! Senti seu cosmo lá da entrada da academia...fiquei preocupado..o que está havendo...da uma olhada em volta só vê Anike ...o que foi que ela fez dessa vez?

Hyoga - ela simplesmente beija Shiryu e Sel entra nesse exato momento na sala , Sel saiu correndo... não sabemos onde ela está...

Fala Hyoga... tentando achar um meio de salvar o amigo.

Seya – Dragão, pelo menos se fizer, faça bem feito...como você da uma bandeira dessa...hahahahahahahaha...fala Seya se divertindo com a situação.

Shiryu - Não tem graça alguma Seya, sabe que não sou disso...Shiryu fala irritado com o amigo.

Seya - To só zuando, calma! Vamos dar um jeito nisso ...e você mocinha vai ajudar seu mestre a se desculpar com a namorada dele. Fala Seya apontado para Anike..os três cavaleiros cruzam os braços na frente da garota e a cercam .

Anike-Ta... ta... ta bom! Eu faço o que estão pedindo, à noite, vou à mansão e resolvo isso.

Anike estava revoltada com o que teria q fazer, agora que conseguira separar os dois teria que se desculpar...mas ouvir as frases duras de Shiryu a deixaram sem ação, não era a primeira vez que levava um fora, mas levar um fora dele doía mais que um punhal em seu coração. Faria o que ele pedia, Anike saiu da sala derrotada e a noite voltaria na mansão para fazer o combinado com eles.

Hyoga voltou para a sala onde daria aula, Seya também. Shiryu não conseguia ficar ali, voltaria para a mansão para saber se Sel estava lá.

Shun vê Shiryu e pergunta o que houve.

Shun - senti muitos cosmos se exaltando ...primeiro o de Selene, o seu em seguida, o do Mu depois o do Hyoga, algum inimigo entrou na academia e eu não senti?

Shiryu - Não , pior que isso, o furacão Anike passou e bagunçou minha vida! Mas você sentiu o cosmo do Mu também ...mas ele não estava com a gente...você viu Selene passar por aqui?

Shun - Não...ela não saiu por aqui não...masnão sinto o cosmo dela.

Shiryu - É ...eu também não o sinto. Vou para casa, saber se ela foi para lá.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	7. Chapter 6

A estratégia de Ikki

Mu entra na mansão, e vê Saori descendo as escadas, ela ao perceber o estado da amiga nos braços do cavaleiro ficou muito preocupada o que será que aconteceu ? estava ali para cuidar dela...como pode deixar que algo de ruim acontecesse... então o rapaz a tranqüilizou:

- senhorita Saori, não precisa se preocupar... ela esta bem! Só a fiz dormir para trazê-la para cá...ela acordará em algumas horas...Selene precisava se acalmar, estava fora de si...Eu também não saberia o q fazer se visse o que ela viu...

-Mas Mu...como assim? O que foi que aconteceu para ela ficar tão transtornada?...ela tava na academia com Shiryu, e com os outros...

-Pelo que sei ela viu o Shiryu beijando uma garota, mas isso não é parece coisa dele...tem algo estranho nesse historia, só ele vai poder nos dizer o que aconteceu. Senhorita, onde é o quarto dela para deixa-la descansar?

Mu , é o segundo quarto a direita subindo a escada...

Os dois subiram a escada com a garota no colo, ainda dormia serenamente sobre o efeito do poder de Mu, depois de deita-la o rapaz ficou acariciando os longos cabelos de Selene, pensava...muito bela, parece uma garota comum, mas o cosmo dela não é...

-Srta. Saori poderia me contar o que ela tem de especial para possuir esse cosmo tão ?

Saori sorri e responde:

-Não se pode esconder nada de você, não é? Sempre tão sensível e atento...ela é a Selene, Deusa da Lua, veio visitar a terra e me pediu para ajuda-la em um caso que pretendia resolver...mas tava indo tudo tão bem ate agora...não queria que ela se machucasse...Shiryu é o destino dela...tenho certeza que tudo irá se resolver.

-espero que sim, uma pessoa com essa luz que ela possui ,deve ter um coração muito bom ...

-sim Mu ...ela é um anjo vindo do céu ...conquistou a todo aqui...Eu vou providenciar um chá para quando ela acordar...acho q ela vai precisar.

-certamente srta. Saori...ficarei aqui esperando-a acordar...

Saori saiu do quarto e foi falar com um dos criados, Mu se encostou na parede e continuava admirando a beleza da garota...se não tivesse namorado...mas o que eu estou pensando...nem a conheço...

Shiryu entra na mansão e vê Saori subindo com uma bandeja que provalvemente deve ser para a garota para o quarto da garota, se sente muito mal porque não pode evitar aquilo, não queria faze-la sofrer ainda mais sem motivo, precisava dizer a ela o que realmente aconteceu...

Saori olha para trás e avista o cavaleiro e diz...-eu estou sabendo o que aconteceu, sei que deve ter muito o que falar com ela, mas espere ela acordar...

-Ela te contou o que viu? Mas eu não tive culpa, Saori, fui pego de surpresa por uma aluna da academia, Não era para acontecer..como ela está?

- Não se preocupe, ela vai ficar bem...Mu esta no quarto cuidando dela, vou subir para levar o chá . quando ela acordar, se quiser falar com você, te aviso!

Saori sobe deixando cavaleiro intrigado...o que Mu está fazendo no quarto dela? Porque ele ta cuidado dela? Eles já se conheciam?

Agora não poderia fazer nada, só poderia ir lá quando ela acordasse, espero que seja logo...

Quando Saori entrou no quarto, viu Mu olhando pela janela, quando os dois olharam para Sel, ela despertou ainda meio sonolenta, olhou para os lados identificou o quarto, as pessoas que ali se encontravam... estou em casa, será que eu sonhei tudo aquilo? Não, o rapaz que me ajudou está aqui...estou me sentindo tão leve, o que será que ele fez?

Antes que Sel falasse Mu se aprensentou:

-srta. , eu sou Mu de Jamiel, amigo dos cavaleiros, te ajudei na academia...desculpe minha indelicadeza deveria ter me apresentado antes.

Selene olha para ele ali na janela, a luz do sol o fazia parecer um anjo que acabara de descer do céu, e suas feições são realmente angelicais, tão educado e misterioso.

-Mu de Jamiel, prazer em conhece-lo e obrigada por ter me trazido, nem me conhecia, acho que desmaiei de novo ...não lembro de ter vindo para cá sozinha...

-Não, você só dormiu mesmo, eu fiz isso porque estava muito agitada, e precisava descansar e colocar a mente no lugar...você deve estar se perguntando como fiz tudo aquilo...eu sou um cavaleiro ouro e a telecinese é uma das minhas técnicas e com o meu cosmo consegui te acalmar ate que dormisse.

Saori ouvia a conversa e como a garota estava calma resolveu falar no nome do Siryu:

-minha amiga tem alguém que precisa falar com você, eu aconselho a ouvi-lo...se ele fosse culpado seria a primeira a repreende-lo, mas no fundo acredito que foi um mal entendido.

Sel baixa a cabeça, a tristeza era mais forte que ela, mas o amor pedia mais uma chance...- peça para ele entrar...

Saori - esta bem, Sel, eu chamarei ...vamos Mu , depois voltaremos para saber como esta.

Os dois desceram as escadas e viram Shiryu encostado na parede com os braços cruzados, olhos fechado e cabeça baixa...aos vê-los descendo lança um olhar interrogador para Saori...

Saori-Ela espera por você no quarto...fala Saori que não vê a hora disso tudo acabar, odiava ver os dois sofrendo desse jeito.

O cavaleiro cumprimenta Mu com a cabeça e segue para o quarto da garota.

Mu se despede de Saori e se dirige a academia, logo no primeiro dia de trabalho não foi dar aula, precisava dar satisfações para Ikki, não veio para atrapalhar e sim para ajudar.

Ao chegar na academia, vai ate a sala de Ikki

Mu- Ikki, me desculpa ter sumido assim, mas precisei ajudar uma pessoa, acho que você conhece, Selene...Ela se desentendeu com Shiryu...e por um acaso nos batemos na academia...mas esta tudo bem...eu voltei para dar a aula.

O cavaleiro de Fênix ouvia atentamente, e teve uma idéia...Mu seria a pessoa certa para dar uma lição em Anike...ele com toda a calma que possui tentaria domar toda a energia dessa garota...

Ikki- Mu , não se preocupe está tudo sobre controle, pode continuar a seqüência de aulas que combinamos, eu falei com os alunos e ele assistirão sua aula nesse próximo horário... mas agora quero te pedir um favor...temos uma aluna que realmente é uma das melhores, mas o temperamento dela deixa a desejar...ela possui muita força e garra, mas não sabe controlar tudo isso...gostaria que você desse aula particulares para ela...de yoga, meditação, ensine a ela como direcionar o que tem de melhor...assim quem sabe ela não arrume mais problemas para Shiryu...hahahahaha Ikki ria da situação do amigo dragão .

Mu- Claro que farei esse favor...estou bem curioso para saber que é essa aluna tão famosa...

Ikki- hoje à noite ela ira a mansão será uma ótima oportunidade de se conhecerem.

Os cavaleiros se despediram e continuaram seus afazeres...Ikki já havia contado sua idéia para o irmão e os outros também ficaram sabendo e concordaram , agora só resta esperar...

A noite estava chegando e os alunos estavam indo embora. Hoje não teriam mais atividade, a academia seria fechada para a reunião de todos os cavaleiros e amazona na mansão. Anike apareceria por lá e nem imagina o que o destino esta preparando para ela.


	8. Chapter 8

Fim de tarde

Shiryu bateu na porta e a garota respondeu que ele podia entrar...já conhecia o jeito dele ate na forma de bater a porta, em tão pouco tempo eles já era um só...Não se imaginava mais sem ele, nada fazia sentido...

Shiryu -Sel, você está bem? Pode conversar comigo agora?

Sel- estou bem fisicamente...porque o resto não sei mais...

Shiryu- Sel...aquela garota é minha aluna, e exclusivamente isso, nunca tive nada com ela, mas ela nunca entendeu isso...entenda por favor...eu não esperava que ela estivesse lá e pior achei que ela queria minha ajuda, por isso estava falando com ela...ela me beijou pra tentar mais uma vez e não foi correspondida. Nem fisicamente, nem sentimentalmente, em tempo algum.

Se quiser acreditar em mim,Tudo bem, mas se não quiser, saiba que meu coração sempre foi e sempre será seu... não era pra terminar assim.

Sel escutava tudo sentada na cama, de frente para Shiryu, de cabeça baixa, as lagrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto, mas não eram de tristeza e sim de felicidade, como um dia pode duvidar dele? Seu coração já dizia isso... Ele era inocente, mas a razão baseada no que viu, não queria deixá-la escutar aquele que sempre seguiu...seu coração .

Quando o cavaleiro terminou de falar, uma lagrima caiu de seus olhos, mas antes mesmo que ele percebesse, Sel a enxugou com um beijo em sua face..e logo outro beijo e mais outro beijo...O dragão não falou mais nada, deixou que seu corpo falasse por ele, beijou-a com toda a paixão que sentia e tomou-a no colo, e a deitou na cama...ele não queria esperar mais, queria mostrar todo amor e desejo que sentia por ela e por mais ninguém ...sentiu que ela o deseja também, os beijos e as caricias se tornavam mais intensos...então eles deixaram que a paixão os levasse...com todo o carinho, amor e desejo se amaram naquele fim de tarde...

OOoooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooo

Os cavaleiros saíram da academia e foram direto para a mansão, foram para seus quartos se arrumarem para a recepção dos novos professores. Ikki e Shun dividiam o mesmo quarto, não por falta de outro, mas para ficarem juntos e cuidarem um do outro, como sempre fizeram, mesmo não havendo perigo iminente, eles estavam juntos para tudo .

Ikki queria muito ver o irmão feliz, e notara que depois da chegada de June , ele se tornara mais alegre ate trabalhava melhor na companhia dela, vira o brilho nos olhos dos dois pombinhos ao se verem na academia e isso não poderia ser sinal de outra coisa...mais um casal na mansão estava por vir...

Ikki -Shun, espero que hoje você não deixe passar...ela vai estar aqui, bem perto, como nunca esteve...

Shun fica vermelho com o comentário do irmão sabia que era completamente transparente em seus sentimentos, esconder de Ikki seria impossível.

Shun- Dizer que não sei de quem esta falando não vai adiantar. não é! Eu vou tentar, deixarei minha timidez de lado, June sempre foi muito importante para mim, esse tempo afastado só me fez ter certeza do que sinto por ela!

Os irmãos se abraçaram carinhosamente, como sempre faziam, eram tudo um na vida do outro...de repente ouvem batidas na porta...era Hyoga

Hyoga- Shun, a sua gatinha vai ta ai hoje...da uma melhorada no look...coloca essa camisa de manga preta e esse jeans escuro...agora sim...ta com cara de quem vai pegar hoje! Hahahahahaha diverte-se Hyoga, sabia que Shun não era assim, mas precisava dar uma ajuda pro amigo que sempre esteve sempre ao seu lado nos momentos mais difíceis.

Shun - Hyoga! Não fale assim!...June não é como as garotas que você costuma "pegar" como você diz.

Hyoga - Eu sei disso...ela é muito melhor...tenho que admitir...você tem muito bom gosto!

Shun- Hyoga! Você não tem jeito mesmo...

hahahahahaha ria Shun, sabia que não era por mal a forma que Hyoga falava...era mais para anima-lo...sabia que o amigo só queria ajudar...e estava agradecido por ter essa amizade tão sincera.

Ikki já enciumado com a cena fala:

Ikki -Vamos descer que já está na hora!

Na sala de estar já se encontravam Mu, Saori , Seya e Marin. Quando os rapazes desciam, a campainha toca. Shun sai na frente de todos e abre a porta...era June acompanhada de Eire. Então Shun cumprimenta as duas moças:

Shun -June que bom que veio! entrem por favor! Eire que bom vê-la. Hyoga! Veja quem veio com a june!

Hyoga fica vermelho com a atitude de Shun e vai em direção as moças.

Hyoga -Ola june! Ola Eire !

Eire - Ola Hyoga! A June me chamou ...ela não queria vir sozinha...então resolvi acompanha-la espero não atrapalhar!

Hyoga - Eire você nunca atrapalha !

Ela sorri para Hyoga, estava tão feliz em vê-lo novamente, essa foi a única desculpa que conseguiu arranjar para não entregar a verdadeira intenção de vê-lo.

Hyoga pega na mão de Eire e vão se sentar na sala com os outros, deixando June e Shun juntos que logo os seguem.

A campainha toca novamente, Mu se levanta e vai atende. Abre a porta e vê uma moça que não conhecia, ela possuía uma beleza singular, sua pele bronzeada destacava seus olhos azuis , seus cabelos de mesma cor estavam soltos –encantadora - pensava ele.

Ela usava um vestido branco de alça, que terminava antes dos joelhos. Essa deve ser Anike...então Mu se aprensenta:

Mu- Boa noite, meu nome é Mu , você deve ser a aluna que me falaram.

Anike nunca havia sentindo algo parecido a serenidade dele era contagiante, havia algo nele que não sabia explicar, ele a olhava de um jeito, que apesar de toda educação parecia estudá-la centímetro por centímetro, não só do seu corpo mas de sua alma também.

Não se sentia mal com isso, ele passa muita segurança no olhar, queria poder ficar admirando esses cabelos lilases, essa voz mansa, mas tinha algo pra fazer e queria fazer rápido.

Anike-Boa noite, é...sou mesmo a aluna e me chamo Anike.

Mu- Entre Srta. Anike sinta-se a vontade.

Mu mostrava o caminho para ela, e a fez sentar perto de si para continuar observando sua nova pupila, ela não fez objeção. Enquanto conversavam, Shiryu desceu de mãos dadas com Selene, pareciam muito felizes e seguros. Saori se levanta e vai falar com os amigos.

Saori- Finalmente vocês estão bem, tudo isso me deixou muito angustiada, mas a felicidade de vocês deixa qualquer um com inveja, menos a mim é claro. Saori joga um beijo para Seya que retribui o carinho.

Estavam todos ali, alegres com os reencontros, esperançosos pelo futuro. Anike viu algo que não sabia que existia, harmonia completa, tanto amor em um só lugar, sentiu-se também da família enquanto Mu conversava com ela, e disse tudo o que os outros haviam proposto, só dependeria dela aceitar. Ela queria muito ter essa paz dentro de si, essa força cheia de paz que emanava desses rapazes. Então mestre e aluna combinaram que amanha começariam seu treinamento.

Shiryu se aproximou de Anike que se levantou e olhou o casal ali a sua frente, quando poderia ser feliz assim? Será que ela não merecia?

-Anike ...está tudo resolvido, espero que continuemos amigos.

-Mestre ...continuaremos amigos sim, hoje vi o que faltava em mim...espero ser um dia um pouco como vocês ...ter essa felicidade que vejo aqui.

Shiryu apresentou Sel a Anike, ele não esperava que seriam amigas no primeiro instante, mas desejava pelo menos harmonia voltasse a estar presente.


	9. Chapter 9

A noite continuou muito bem, o amor estava no ar, na casa, nas caras de felicidade e nada poderia estragar isso...Atena estava contente por todos estarem a sua volta e felizes, a paz voltou a reinar não só no mundo mas na sua Mansão também. Agora possuía mais companhias, June e Eire resolveram passar um tempo na casa, assim poderiam ficar perto de seus amores e resolver o que fariam de suas vidas daqui para frente. Shiryu e Selene estavam juntos como antes e até mais que antes...

Acordar e tê-la ao seu lado era um sonho, o cavaleiro estava sonhando acordado... fazia mil planos, mas ainda não era o tempo de contar para sua amada...ela dormia serenamente e ele a contemplava, acariciava os cabelos dela espalhados pela cama que se misturavam aos seus, como seus corpos durante a noite de amor...Não queria perde-la por nada nesse mundo...continuaria ali na cama ate ela acordar...não havia pressa essa manha.

Na academia, os outros já estavam trabalhando. Shun não sabia se trabalhava ou se olhava para June que era só sorrisos, será que ela já era tão bonita assim lá na Ilha? Ou hoje eu estou mais apaixonado do que antes? Devaneava Shun enquanto a observava.

Na porta da academia aparece Eire que ao vê-los na recepção vai cumprimenta-los.

- Bom dia June?! bom dia Shun ?! alow!!!!!!! Terra chamando! Brincava Eire por nem ser percebida pelos pombinhos.

-Hã ? ha Eire, Bom dia ! que bons ventos a trazem a nossa humilde Academia?

Acordava Shun do transe

- Ola amiga! Bom dia! veio conhecer ?

- vim conhecer e vim fazer uma surpresa para Hyoga!

-Hum...isso é muito bom sinal! Finalmente alguém botará juízo naquela cabecinha de vento! Hahahahahaha se divertia Shun lembrando da conversa de ontem com o cavaleiro de cisne.

Eire fica sem graça com as palavras de Shun, sabia que o romance não era segredo, mas será que o coração do cavaleiro do gelo era seu?

-Eire, ele esta na sala numero 9, tenho certeza que ele vai adorar te ver. Falava June dando uma força para amiga.

-obrigada, vou agora mesmo ate mais pessoal.

Ela segue andando pelo corredor, acha a sala olha da porta e não vê ninguém no primeiro momento, da alguns passos para dentro da sala e alguém coloca as mãos sobre seus olhos.

- se adivinhar quem é ganha um beijo! O cavaleiro sussurra no ouvido da garota.

-Hyoga! Não faça isso...pode aparecer alguém!

-Garota esperta...de primeira! Hyoga vira Eire rapidamente para ele e dá o prêmio.

Ela não sabia como sair dessa, mas não queria sair... beijar o rapaz era uma das melhores sensações que tivera em sua vida, ele sabia exatamente como desarma-la, sabia seus pontos fracos...não queria que isso acabasse...mas estava com medo de alguém chegar.

-Hyoga! Alguém pode entrar...

-Meu anjo...isso não é problema, Shun não vai deixar alguém vir aqui, eu falei q se você aparecesse, não era pra ninguém vir a essa sala...

O cavaleiro encosta a garota na parede e com uma das mãos fecha a porta da sala e tranca...

-Agora não precisa se preocupar mais! Deixa eu cuidar de você...para sempre...Não some mais nunca da minha vida! Pedia Hyoga entre beijos e carícias.

A garota já não era mais dona dos seus atos e depois dessas frases teve certeza que seu lugar sempre foi ao lado dele.

-Hyoga...te amo...nunca mais vou te deixar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Anike chegou na hora marcada para as aulas com seu novo mestre, ao entrar na sala, o vê sentado no Chão, de olhos fechados, concentrado, meditando...

-Anike, chegou na hora certa!

- como sabe que sou eu? Perguntava incrédula...ele esta de olhos fechados...

-a visão não é o único sentido pelo qual posso identifica-la. Se você fecha-los poderá aguçar os outros...

Ela prestava atenção nesse ser incrível, que admirava desde que o conhecera, algo nele a fazia querer ser melhor...

Depois da meditação e outros ensinamentos, ele mostrava algumas técnicas .

-Não é assim Nike...é assim! Mu consertava a postura e os pés da garota que perde o equilíbrio e se apóia no professor, esse não esperava o peso da garota e se desequilibra também. Eles caíram no chão, ela em cima dele.

Nesse momento seus olhos se encontraram, e assim ficaram se encarando por segundos, que se fosse pela vontade dos dois não acabariam mais.

Mu- Outro sentido que posso te reconhecer é pelo olfatos...seu perfume é a mais gostosa fragrância que já senti.. Mu falava baixinho só para que ela ouvisse .

Anike não resistiu, era um convite tentador tê-lo ali tão próximo, sabia que já era conhecida como impulsiva pelos seus atos...mas ele começou... assim pensava a aluna.

Anike- Eu posso te mostrar outra forma e outro sentido melhor para me reconhecer me

Ela então encosta seus lábios aos dele, Mu então fecha os olhos e aprofunda o beijo...realmente esse é o melhor sentindo para reconhecer você ...pensava o ariano.

Ela se levanta, e fica séria...

Anike- Desculpa, mestre!...não deveria ter feito isso, me perdoa, não conta para os outros, eles vão me tirar da academia...eu não sei viver sem esse lugar!

Mu se levanta sorri para ela...

Mu-Nike, você não fez nada que eu também não quisesse fazer...os outros vão saber...mas na hora certa!

Então o cavaleiro acaricia o rosto da jovem, ela faz o mesmo nele...e ficam se olhando, parece que não precisam de palavras para saberem o que se passa na mente um do outro, desde o dia na porta da mansão Anike sente isso... ele pode ver o que eu sinto.

Mu- Nike...acho que por hoje o treino acabou. Mas não queria ficar longe de você hoje.

Anike-Mu ...você é tão especial, adoraria passar o dia com você .

Cada um foi pro seu vestiário e depois saíram...sem destino...pra se conhecerem...para ficarem em silêncio ...para mais uma vez lerem oque há no coração um do outro.

Quando eles saíram da academia Seya estava na recepção papeando com Shun enquanto não dava a hora da próxima aula...

Seya- Shun, ele ta levando a serio essa historia de ajudar Anike!

Shun- Seya...acho que o destino pregou uma peça nos dois...porque aqueles olhares, não me enganam.

Seya- será!? Mas pelo menos é algo recíproco, ela não vai precisar agarrar o Mu hahahahaha

Seya ria da situação que os botara frente a frente...se ela não fosse assim, talvez nunca se encontrassem ou pelo menos não se encontrariam tão rápido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A tarde seguiu tranqüila, antes que o dia terminasse Shiryu despediu-se de Sel e foi para academia com o pretexto de organizar alguns papeis que Ikki pediu. Chegando lá, todos estavam esperando como ele havia pedido.

Hyoga- Shiryu, que mistério é esse ...pediu que todo viessem para cá. Falava Hyoga, muito curioso.

Seya -Vai logo Dragão! Ta me deixando preocupado...tem algo haver com Atena!? Perguntava Seya com medo de perder a paz e seu amor que demorou tanto para consegui.

Shiryu estava com uma expressão tranqüila, sua idéia irá agradar a todos só esperava que eles concordassem e estivessem prontos para essa nova aventura...


	10. Chapter 10

Felicidade é estar ao seu lado para sempre

Shiryu -Seya, você acha mesmo que estaria aqui se algo tivesse para acontecer com Atena? Eu estaria lá para protegê-la...falava Shiryu achando graça da aflição do amigo.-Não é nada disso, o que tenho para dizer depende do que vocês sentem pelas suas garotas para dar certo.

Todos fizeram caras de interrogação com o comentário do amigo, onde ele estava querendo chegar? Que mistério ele estava fazendo...

Hyoga - Shiryu! Você está me matando de curiosidade!!! Será que poderia explicar melhor!!!!

Falava um Hyoga que não se continha de tanta curiosidade, o que será que seus sentimentos por Eire afetariam nisso?

Shiryu -Estava pensando em fazer algo especial para elas. Seria algo muito grande e algo que mudará nossas vidas para sempre, por isso só farei se todos estiverem prontos como eu estou, sei exatamente o que quero agora. Quero viver com Selene a minha vida toda, quero me casar com ela...e quero que seja um dia muito especial.

Pensei em fazer um casamento diferente, poderíamos fazer quatro casamentos em um,

o que vocês acham?

Todos estavam ainda sobre o efeito da surpresa, mas Seya tinha tanta certeza quanto o Dragão do queria de sua vida. Saori era seu único amor .

Seya - Eu topo! Seria a melhor festa de todos os tempos...imagina só todos nos e nossas garotas ...será perfeito. Você teve uma ótima idéia Shiryu

Em seguida, Shun, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, emocionado com a idéia e pensando em como seria feliz e que nunca mais se separaria dela.

Shun - Estou com vocês amigos...será...será...muito especial esse dia.

Hyoga foi o ultimo a falar...ainda sentia o cheiro de seu amor em suas roupas.

Hyoga - Como antes, não os abandonarei nessa hora...estamos juntos nessa!

Os quatro se abraçaram, emocionados e felizes combinaram de cada um sair com suas respectivas namoradas e fazerem os pedidos de casamento.

Shun - Shiryu, e o Ikki? ele vai ficar de fora? Meu irmão, dizia Shun olhando para baixo meio triste. Lembrando do rosto do irmão muito feliz em vê-lo com June.

Shiryu - Ikki foi o primeiro que falei sobre isso, se ele se incomodasse, deixaria a historia de lado e faria só o meu e quando vocês quisessem fariam o de vocês, mas ele me disse que já era casado...seu coração sempre fora de Esmeralda e ficaria muito feliz em celebrar nossos casamentos conosco.

Shun - Ikki...sempre tão bondoso e ainda guardava Esmeralda no coração. Falava Shun, feliz de saber que seu irmão estaria com ele de alguma forma no casamento.

Depois dessa calorosa conversa, mais um dia de trabalho estava chegando ao fim, ikki ficou na academia terminando de fechar tudo por lá.

Os outros seguiram para a mansão, Seya ligou para um dos empregados e pediu que fizesse um jantar especial...sem que Saori percebesse nada, então ligou para ela e pediu que se arrumasse que eles sairiam para jantar. Shun sabia que June antes de ficar na mansão ela morava num apartamento num bairro próximo a mansão, ela havia deixado a copia da chave com ele se por acaso precisasse pegar algo ou pagar contas ele poderia fazer isso por ela. Ele então preparou tudo para um jantar romantico e a levaria para lá mais tarde.

Hyoga gostava de ser diferente, chamou Eire para andar de patins no gelo, lá ele usaria seu poder de ar gelado para fazer uma surpresa...já havia pensado nisso quando namoraram a primeira vez, mas infelizmente houve muitas lutas que os separaram por um bom tempo...isso não aconteceria dessa vez...agora seremos um só pensava o cavaleiro.

Shiryu levou Selene ao restaurante na beira da praia que ela tanto gostou...mas hoje pediu que reservou o restaurante só para ele, como já havia combinado antes, estava tudo preparado...mesmo que os rapazes não quisessem a festa, ele se casaria mesmo assim.

No restaurante, Selene fiou preocupada com a escuridão do local.

Sel- Shiryu, acho que o restaurante esta fechado...

Shiryu - Sel, venha comigo...

Ela achou um pouco estranho, mas o seguiu, quando chegaram ao terraço, dava para ver a lua cheia e tudo estava iluminado por velas e lindas rosas vermelhas enfeitavam todo o lugar. Uma mesa para dois estava no centro, com rosas brancas em um vaso simples no meio da mesa.

Selene não entedia o porque de tanta beleza e tanto mistério...a única expressão de usa face era de surpresa...rosas brancas, minhas preferidas!A garota se surpreendia com os detalhes ...será que shiryu pensou em tudo aquilo? Ele realmente escuta tudo que falo!

O cavaleiro a abraça por trás e fala ao seu ouvido:

Shiryu - Meu amor, está gostando da surpresa? Fiz tudo isso pra você...hoje é um dia muito especial!

Sel- -Está tudo lindo! Eu.. eu...não sei o que dizer...

Shiryu - Ainda não precisa dizer nada...venha, sente-se, vamos jantar...veja a lua que linda está!

Sel sentou-se e olhou para cima admirava o satélite da qual era Deusa...Por mais que eu a veja todos os dias...ela está cada vez mais bonita!

-Acho o mesmo... de você...Posso te ver todos os dias mas sempre acho que você está mais bela!

Selene fica ruborizada com o comentário do seu amado,estava muito feliz em estar ali com ele, seria um dia muito especial...O jantar não demorou muito a chegar. Shiryu não disfarçava a ansiedade, queria logo fazer o pedido.

Sel - Shiryu, algo esta incomodando? Porque está tão inquieto?

Shiryu - Não é isso...eu nunca fiz isso antes e quero que seja perfeito...

-isso o que? O jantar? Não se preocupe, está ótimo!

Shiryu - Sel...tenho algo muito importante para falar...

Ele tira do bolso e entrega uma caixinha preta de veludo, com um belo desenho em cima: um dragão e uma lua minguante prateados. E continua o falar...Quer se casar comigo?

Ela estava encantada com a caixinha, mais encantada ficou quando abriu e viu os dois anéis... olhou para ele, se levantou e foi abraça-lo...o dragão fez o mesmo.

Sel- Sim! Meu amor...eu achei que já era feliz, depois de te encontrar descobrir que cada dia ao seu lado é único e a felicidade é estar ao seu lado para sempre !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Saori desceu as escadas, pronta para sair e viu Seya olhando para ela como uma criança que acaba de ganhar seu presente...ele era a única pessoa capaz de faze-la completa e feliz...não via sua vida sem ele ao seu lado, se um dia o perdesse, não viveria somente sobreviveria e esperaria o dia de vê-lo novamente.

Seya abraçou-a com todo o amor que possuía e a puxou para a sala onde o som estava ligado...uma musica romântica os embalava nessa noite tão especial...dançaram, se divertiram naquela sala, onde viveram tantos momentos especiais com seus amigos.

Seya parou de dançar, se ajoelhou em frente a sua amada e olhou firmemente em seus olhos...

Seya - Saori...quer casar comigo?...sei que parece repentino, mas não vejo outra forma de te fazer feliz para sempre...nasci para estar sempre ao seu lado, na paz e na guerra sempre seremos um só.

Saori chora e chora com tal declaração só consegue abraça-lo e beija-lo em resposta...

Seya - Isso é um sim, certo!? Pergunta Seya tentando faze-la parar de chorar

Saori sorri e fala:

Saori - Esperei tanto por esse dia...esse sim estava guardado para esse momento, mas ele não saiu, foi uma surpresa muito linda, Seya! Sim! Sim! Sim!...

Os dois se abraçam e se beijam apaixonadamente... Seya a pega no colo e leva em direção a escada...

Saori - Seya, não íamos sair pra jantar?

Seya - Na verdade seria um jantar aqui mas, o jantar pode esperar...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hyoga estava se exibindo para Eire na pista de patinação, adorava o gelo...quando criança na sua terra natal, ele brincava disso o tempo todo...principalmente quando aprendeu as técnicas de seu mestre...podia fazer o ar se congelar e ficar tão resistente quanto um diamante, então fazia as laminas do patins com esse gelo...hoje não precisava disso já que estavam numa pista onde poderiam alugar os patins adequados.

Dessas lembranças veio a idéia ...

Se aproximou de Eire com as mãos fechadas e nelas ainda brilhava o cosmo que ele ascendera para fazer o que havia em suas mãos.

Hyoga - estenda suas mãos por favor...tenho algo muito lindo para te dar...

Ela prontamente as estende e ele deposita duas alianças, tão brilhantes e resistentes quanto diamante, Eire olha os pequenos objetos com muita admiração ,eram lindas.

Hyoga -Quero que seja minha esposa... Essas alianças são a prova do meu amor...elas são feitas com todo o meu carinho por você...não há forma de quebrar, descongelar ou perder o brilho...sei que não são de ouro que não possuem valor comercial...

Ela o interrompe:

Eire -Elas possuem o valor mais importante para mim...o nosso amor, sua energia, o nosso futuro...nem ouro, nem prata, nem diamante poderia ter esse valor ...Te amo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

June -Shun...aqui ta muito escuro ! vou ligar as luzes...

Falava June ao entrar em seu próprio apartamento, não poderia imaginar o que Shun iria falar hoje...quando liga as luzes da sala vê Shun sentado no chão e uma mesa na frente dele estilo japonesa, repleta dos pratos japoneses que ela mais gostava...

Shun -Sente-se June, fiz tudo para você...espero que goste...

Dizia Shun com o seu melhor sorriso nos lábios, ela então se senta próximo a ele e o beija, nunca imaginou que poderia amar alguém assim e mesmo depois de tanto tempo esse amor continuar intacto...alias até cresceu e amadureceu .

June -Shun está tudo a nossa cara ...muito lindo...vou experimentar a comida! Nossa! Você cozinha melhor que eu...pelo jeito não vou cozinhar...

Shun -Se você se casar comigo não precisará mesmo cozinhar...farei isso e muito mais para te ver feliz todos os dias...

Ele pega a mão dela e coloca uma aliança de ouro onde se podia ler: para sempre seu...SHUN

Shun estende a mão sobre a dela onde já esta o a própria aliança onde também tinha algo escrito: para sempre sua ...JUNE

----------------------------------------fim--------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
